Experiment: Hybrid
by Kinzupa
Summary: Orochimaru had always conducted experiments, and this time, he's created a hybrid. An extremely lethal one too. However, this hybrid still has humanity in her, and she has a dream which seems to be coming true.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to do another Fanfic just for the hell of it, and I have decided to do a Naruto Fanfic because…I can. Soooo, now that that's done and out of the way, keep in mind the characters are not mine, (other than the experiment) and the plot is sort of mine…okay, maybe not, there's probably another one similar to mine somewhere over the rainbow, but you get what I mean. But either way, I present to you "Experiment: Hybrid."**

* * *

Do you know what it's like to have no will of your own? Do you know what it's like to have no emotions? Do you know what it's like to be controlled every day? To be tortured every day? Well, I do, and tragically enough, I'm used to it. I have no name, although I'm called a hybrid, I have no parents, I have no friends, I hardly have feelings, and I have no idea what I did to deserve this. Right now, all that matters is that I'm basically alive, and if there's a chance to escape, I can take it. Although, what lies outside of this seemingly underground facility is a mystery to me.

"Hybrid, time for your checkup." The usual blue-haired four-eyes said to me through the glass of my what you can call my test-tube. As the solution drained, and my feet settled on the bottom of the tube, a kind of door led me out of the thing. Immediately, before another chance could present itself, I had the godforsaken collar back around my neck. Growling a bit at four-eyes, I was forced to follow him to the operation room where he and a snake like fellow injected me with serum after serum, and sliced at my skin numerous times, and make me go through some sort of "genjutsu" thing to test my mental and physical capabilities. All of this, I did daily, because of what they said would eventually create a killing machine. At this point and time, my build is nearly complete. According to what I saw on the various screens, and according to the random data I've collected over the years I've been here, I have been altered to have the genes of an owl, a hawk, a cat, and for the most part, I'm human. This combination should grant me the ability to fly, the sight of a hawk, the weaponry of a cat along with it's enhanced senses, and the intelligence of a human. Using the instincts I also inherited from the animals, and the learning ability of my brain, I taught myself the language, basic math, and for reasons unbeknownst to me, I could always tell time. However, I am still a being, and all my parts aren't immune to pain, so every probe, every slice, every stab—I could feel it all, and there was nothing myself or anyone could do about it. I just have my imagination, which I'm using right now, to last through the sessions or "checkups". Which, according to my uncanny sense of time, should be over by now. Today seems longer than usual…

"Hybrid, we will be taking you for a test run. You should be flawless, but we have to test you out just in case." The snake man said with a sly grin on his face. I sat up, and swung my legs of the side of the metal table I had been lying on and proceeded to stand up. I was then motioned by the four-eyed fellow through this really complicated system of tunnels, until finally, there was this dull green light. According to my instincts, we were in a forest, and a really big one at that. Once we were completely outside of the tunnel, four-eyes turned to face me, and handed me a few knives.

"See that branch right there with the metal on it?" I looked up to a branch with a platform of metal at it's base. "Fly up there and search for four targets. At that point, you need to snipe them with the kunai I gave you in 5 seconds. One second to get up and scan, then four to hit each target. If you miss, well, you know what'll happen." He said, then got this evil glint in his eye. "Once completed, return back to me."

"Yes Sir." I said, and prepared my wings for flight. I've never actually flown before or thrown knives before, but something in me instructed me how to do so, and another something in me reminded me about all the scenarios I've been forced through in my mind.

"GO!" He shouted, and I took off. In 0.2 seconds I was on the branch. In 0.4 seconds, I'd identified the targets, and instinctively, I managed to throw the four kunai knives at each target, hitting all of them dead center. As soon as I was finished, I dropped down from the tree and walked back over to four-eyes. Next to him was the snake guy, and he was clapping.

"Congratulations! You've completed the test. I have a mission now for you." Snake guy said.

"Mission?" I questioned.

"Yes. I need you to capture someone for me." He said darkly.

"Capture who?"

"Your target is Uzumaki Naruto. And I need him alive."

* * *

 **I'm not tired yet, so I'm working on the next chapter. Please review and let me know what I can improve on now so I can fix it NOW and not, like, a month from now and have the mistake just sitting there and rotting there, and ruining the story. So yea, thanks for reading!**

 **~Kinzupa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…I need to think of a name, so if you have any suggestions, please PM me or review. In the next chapter, I want to give this hybrid a name. Thanks! Please read!**

"Yes Sir. Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Naruto is being trained by a jonin named Hatake Kakashi. I suggest you monitor this sensei first before capturing Naruto. Also, beware that Naruto has the Kyuubi in him, so try not to jostle him up too much."

"Yes sir. Where should I look for them?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves." He said, and motioned in the direction behind me. "We are already in their barrier, so that shouldn't be a problem, although try not to get spotted by the ninja there. This mission may take a while, so take as long as you need, although Kabuto or I may come to check up on your progress, so don't slack off." Snake guys said, and motioned himself and four-eyes who was still standing new to him.

"Yes sir. Shall I begin?"

"Yes. But put this on first. People usually wear clothes you know." He said, motioning to my still naked form and tossing me a set of clothes. _Oh yeah, thanks to the experiments I never really wore clothes, although judging by what they're wearing, I think I can figure this clothes thing out._ I knelt to the ground and opened up the first piece of clothing on the pile. It was what I assumed to be a bra…I'd heard about it from one of my fellow prisoners who had lived in the outside world before. Next was a set of panties which I had also heard about from that same prisoner…she'd been stripped and was begging to at least leave those two articles of clothing on. Next, was the actual top. It looked like a navy blue crop-top, except it had long sleeves and only two straps on the back, one horizontal one to close the collar behind my neck, and another horizontal one at the bottom of the top to leave a huge hole for my wings. On each strap, there was a metal clasp so that I could close the top around my wings instead of trying to wedge each wing in one at a time. I slipped into it easily, and it fit nice and snug to my chest. I lifted my arms experimentally and the material stretched easily over my skin, and didn't restrict my movement. Next, I slipped into these black nylon shorts made of the same material as the top with a hole for my tail, and it was actually pretty comfortable. Once fully clothed, I looked up to see snake guy and Kabuto discussing something.

"May I take off now?" I asked, and Kabuto turned to me.

"Yes. However, Lord Orochimaru would like me to take your collar off. He says you're trust worthy, and it would be best that you don't have something as dangerous as that around your neck in case it malfunctions." Kabuto said. I obeyed, and I pulled down the collar of the crop top down to reveal the electric collar, which was still around my neck. Kabuto used this strange looking tool to disarm and remove it. Once removed, a little bit of stress had been relieved from my shoulders, and although I didn't show it, I was starting to get excited.

"I don't think you'll be needing anything else. You can capture your own food, and you don't need unnecessary weapons. Don't get caught, and don't forget your mission. When you capture Naruto, you know where this base is. You can just throw him in one of the cells and wait for us to return." Kabuto said with a grin.

"Yes Sir."

"Now go. You're mission begins now." Orochimaru announced. Without hesitation, I took off into the trees, and began leaping from branch to branch in the direction Orochimaru had motioned to. I continued for a while, and just when I though he'd given me the wrong directions, my sixth sense from my cat genes got triggered, and I stopped and crouched on the branch I was on, scoping out the area. Not too long later, a group of ninja could be heard leaping in my direction. I erased my presence and stopped all chakra flow throughout my body, and I even slowed down almost all of my bodily functions before I was within their sensory range. They came close to where I was, and they continued leaping on by. After they passed, I looked in their direction, and took in the way they dressed. They had this green vest on, and long pants with a weapons pouch on a leg and another pouch on their lower back. It also seemed like they were wearing a forehead protector similar to the one Kabuto always wore. Once they were definitely far from my hiding place, I restarted all my functions, although I kept my chakra mostly dormant. I continued on my way towards the village, and I heard a few faint grunts from low level fighting. I approached the sound carefully to see this yellow haired boy fighting with another black haired boy. Observing their fight was this white haired jonin with a mask over the lower half of his face, and a pink haired girl. I erased my presence once again and observed their training. Discreetly, I sniffed the air and tried to separate the various scents. Focusing on the smell of their chakra, I picked up one large chakra mixed with another even larger chakra, although it seemed like it was sealed. There was another medium sized chakra, but it wasn't as concerning as the sealed chakra. As I narrowed in on the mysterious chakra, I noticed it was coming from the yellow haired boy. _That must be Naruto._ I looked over to who I presumed was his sensei, the white haired guy. _And that's Kakashi._ I made a small smile, and internally cataloged each of their scents. That way, I can find them later. I continued observing them, but all of a sudden, I saw Kakashi tense up a little. I immediately froze and instinctively hid to hide my physical appearace as well as my presence. All of a sudden, my sixth sense kicked in again and I took off silently in the other direction of the white haired man. _Damn it all. I can't get in trouble now. If Orochimaru finds out, I'm dead._ I thought to myself, and began leaping faster, using my wings as a boost from branch to branch. Once I thought I was far enough away, I stopped and sat down on the branch I was on. All of a sudden, all of the hair on my body stood up, and my hawk eyes glinted to life and my wings poised for escape with my nails unsheathed as well. A split second later, Kakashi appeared on a branch just across from me. I smelt the air for the scents of his students, but they seemed to still be at the training area. I focused back on the jonin, and it shocked me a bit to see he hadn't reached for his weapon yet, and he had the most bored expression on his face.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Somewhere." I responded.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Are you from the foundation?"

"What's the foundation?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Something." I responded, and began crouching lower to branch so that I could take off in any given direction once Kakashi showed any sign of aggression.

"What are you?" He asked, still interrogating me.

"I have no idea." I responded, and in part it was true, although I couldn't really say. All of a sudden, I felt a few another presence approaching, and I took off into the sky using my wings and scoped out the area. Running to Kakashi was another guy with a scar over his nose, and he was dressed in the usual ninja gear. Kakashi was still looking at me, and all of a sudden, he threw three kunai, which were aimed in a triangle around me to block my exits, although I was already diving down the middle, so I avoided all of them and went in for the attack. _I can't get caught. Not now. I can't get caught. I have to get away. I have to escape. I have to complete the mission. I CANT GET CAUGHT_. I thought to myself as I engaged the fight with Kakashi and the other guy. Kakashi began some sort of signs with his hands, and feeling his buildup of chakra, I flew out of the way. However, once I flew away, there was someone in my way. It was the other guy with the scarred nose. He immediately grabbed both my arms and constricted them behind my back. As we fell, I tried flying away, but then I realized that he had grounded himself using some wire and a kunai knife. _This can't actually be happening. It can't. I can't get caught. I'm going to actually die. I have to complete the mission._ I thought, and I continued struggling, continued flying. Then, Kakashi began swinging at me, so I had to try escaping and I had to try evading him at the same time, all the while the other guy was trying to stop my wings from flapping. For what seemed like a while, we continued this. Then, the other guy's grip on my wrists loosened as he reached for my wings, and I managed to free myself to block Kakashi's attacks, although, I wasn't far enough from the trees to be able to fly away from him. Once the other guy joined in the fight, I noticed that he was less capable than Kakashi, and so I focused on killing him first, then I could focus on Kakashi, but when I finally got an opening, I couldn't kill him. I hesitated. And all of a sudden, there was a bunch of wire surrounding me in loops, and as I was escaping upwards, the wire caught on my ankle, and it held me down. I came to the ground to face the two men, and I hissed, I swiped with one hand while my other was trying to loosen the wire, to no avail.

"Are you done yet? We have questions." The strange guy said.

"No." I growled.

"What is your goal?" He asked.

"Something."

"You're going to have to elaborate."

"No." I hissed, and the guy got this irritated look on his face.

"Iruka. Did you notice she didn't kill you?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, and that's why I need to know."

"Okay, then let's ask her." Kakashi turned to me, "Why didn't you kill Iruka."

"Because." I said plainly, still scratching at the wire.

"Because what."

"Because I don't want to, and it's not my mission."

"Who assigned you your mission."

"Orochimaru." I hissed, and I panicked, since I really shouldn't have told him, and since now I'm as good as dead. I began scratching even more fiercely at the wire, desperately trying to free myself. Without my leg, I wouldn't be able to run, stand, or fight, let alone fly away.

"Orochimaru, huh? Then why didn't you want to kill Iruka."

"Because I didn't want to." I hissed.

"You're Orochimaru's experiment. You wouldn't care about that. So, why. Didn't. You. Kill. Iruka?" Kakashi glowered at me.

"I didn't want to. I am mostly human you know." I grumbled.

"Mostly?" This time it was Iruka, and he took at step closer.

"I'm a hybrid. Didn't you notice?" I stared at iruka, trying to discourage him form getting any closer since I couldn't fight, while still clawing at the wire.

"Let me guess. You're trying to tell us that the only reason why you didn't kill iruka was that you didn't because you want to get free." Kakashi said.

"No. I'm only saying the truth. I'm not stupid."

"That can't be the truth. If you tell us the truth, we might let you go instead of throwing you in the cells." At the mention of a cell, I tensed up considerably, and the world got a little red. _I can't. I won't. I refuse. I want to be free._ I stared at Kakashi, and he seemed more scary than before.

"I'm telling the truth." I said, my voice beginning to get shaky.

"Tell the truth."

"I AM!" I yelled, and I began flying away, but the wire was getting tighter. Since I could tell he wouldn't take my truth for the truth, I had to get away. If I can't make him listen, I have to get away. The wire kept on getting tighter, but I kept on struggling. Then, I felt the pressure disappear, and I shot forward into the air. Unluckily for me, there was a net waiting for me out of nowhere, and I fell back down.

"Kakashi. She's telling the truth." I could hear Iruka walking closer.

"I know. I just had to test her." Kakashi was also walking closer.

"Stay away. STAY AWAY." I growled, trying to crawl out of the net, trying to cut the net, but of course it was made of metal, so it had no effect.

"Stop struggling. Since you seem to not mean any harm, we'll be taking you to the Hokage, then he'll decide what to do with you." Iruka said, and I could almost hear his forced grin.

"Who's the hokage, what's going to happen?" I began shaking, the feeling of being captured being too real for me.

"He's our leader, and I don't think you'll be in too much trouble." Iruka said, then, I felt the net being lifted, and Kakashi grabbed both my hands and tied them behind my back with wire and connected to the makeshift handcuffs was another strand of wire connecting me to Kakashi so I couldn't' fly away. Then, he hauled me to my feet, and I realized that I couldn't feel my right ankle. When I looked down, I saw that I rubbed my ankle raw, to the point where it was bleeding profusely. Unfortunately, by the time I noticed, the other two ninja also noticed, and Kakashi picked me up and began running.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, and I began flailing from the sudden rush.

"You're hurt. We're taking you to the hospital." Iruka yelled over the wind.

"ITS NOT THAT BAD PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARDS" I yelled back. Kakashi stopped then, and put me on my feet.

"Why don't you run with that ankle and your hands tied behind your back." He said.

"How about I fly and not even touch the ground." I retorted back while opening my wings. I then began hovering over the two ninja's like a balloon while we continued on the way to the hokage's office. We kept running for awhile, and when we got to the village, it was impressive. My first impressions from the huge wall? Amazingly intimidating. Once inside, it was even more amazing. There were so many houses, and there were so many people, and ninjas, and it had the feeling of happiness, until they saw a flying, bleeding girl being guided through the village by a piece of wire like a balloon. Then the atmosphere became very awkward. Everyone was looking at me funny, and even though we were going above the houses and jumping from rooftop to roof top, their eyes followed me. I felt like I was more naked than actually being naked.

"Let's hurry. We're attracting too much attention." Iruka said to Kakashi, and they picked up the speed. Within minutes, we were at an important looking building, and I had to limp my way through. When we got to this huge wooden door, Kakashi knocked a couple times, then let himself in with me limping behind him. Once we were inside and the door behind us was locked closed, Iruka took off the wire wich was binding my hands.

"Who's this Kakashi?" The person who I assumed was the hokage asked.

"Um…this is…?" Kakashi began to respond while motioning towards me with his eyes.

"I don't have a name." I responded for him.

"Surely you do. What happened for you to be brought into my office bleeding?"

"I don't have a name, and I don't know why I was brought into your office bleeding. If you would like, I can help myself out." I hoped for myself.

"Iruka. What happened?"

"It's a set of very confusing occurances…but either way, what should we do with her? She didn't hurt Kakashi or myself, and she says she doesn't mean harm to anyone, although she doesn't belong to a village, and like she said earlier, she doesn't have a name." Iruka responded.

"Interesting. Can she fight?" the hokage asked.

"Yes. She could've killed both of us had she wanted to." Iruka responded.

"Then I've decided. Nameless, would you like to become a genin for Konoha?"

"If I agree, can I stay without being put in jail?" I asked.

"Of course. But you'll have to train with a team."

"Then I agree."

"I'll have an apartment set up for you. Until I contact you again, please stay with Kakashi to avoid further misconceptions. You are dismissed."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi and Iruka said and bowed simultaneously.

"Yes, Lord Hokage…" I said awkwardly and bowed after the two, then proceeded to exit with the two ninjas.

"See? Not too bad huh?" Iruka said. Then he turned to Kakashi and began talking about something I couldn't care less about. They continued to talk to each other, and I was stuck with my own mind, but it wasn't such a great place to be stuck with. _Does this count as being caught by the ninja? Is my mission void yet? Am I free? Is this freedom? No. It can't be freedom. I'm a ninja for Konoha now. Damn it all._ This continued cycling through my brain until I felt like I was becoming delirious. In the middle of my thought process, I heard Kakashi calling me.

"Hey nameless, I gotta head back to my squad now. You're gonna have to come with me." He said as he began walking out the door.

"You're squad? You mean those three who were training in the forest?"

"Yeah. Hurry up. I've left them for a while now."

"Yes sir." I said, and followed behind him until he stopped abrubtly and I almost walked straight into him.

"Don't call me sir, that sounds strange. Just call me Kakashi Sensei. You'll probably be in my squad from now on."

"Yes Kakashi Sensei." I said.

"Great, let's head on out, I told them I'd be out for a few minutes, but looks like I'll be late by about another half and hour again." He said and sweat dropped almost comically.

"You seem like you're late a lot of times actually."

"I think you're right." He said, before we finally left the building and in the direction of the forest again.

 **Plz let me know what her name should be, I have zero ideas, and I need help, so please PM me or Review your ideas! Thanks!**

 **~Kinzupa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.K…well…no one had any ideas, so I thought up one like, really fast, so I'm sorry that it might not be that good, but whatever. Hope you like the story!**

We were jumping over buildings, and running through the forest so quickly, I thought that he had the same training as me, but then I remembered that he seemed human. Even then, though, he was still considered the enemy until I delivered Naruto to Orochimaru. As we continued to the training ground, I was thinking up ways to catch him off guard, and how I could possibly bring down the jinnchuriki of the Kyuubi even with my animal genes. I didn't have much time to think of this though, as we were already approaching the training ground. As we entered, the group of Genin stopped talking, and Naruto gave Kakashi the dirtiest look, but you could tell he was playing around.

"Why did you leave us in the middle of training? I'm going to become Hokage some day, and I need proper training Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I had to pick up your new team member." Kakashi said easily, and motioned towards me.

"Who's she?" The pink haired girl asked.

"What's with the wings and the tail?" the black haired kid asked.

"Who are you? And what's wrong with the wings and tail?" I responded to the two genin.

"Sensei, I don't think she'll do well in our team. She seems strange and weak." The black haired kid said to Kakashi.

"Does she? Well, have a spar first." Kakashi said simply.

"We don't even know her name." The pink haired girl said.

"Just call her Nekotori. And Nekotori, this is your new team. Sakura Haruno," He gestured to the pink haired girl, "Sasuke Uchiha," He motioned to the black haired kid, "And Naruto Uzumaki." He motioned to the hyper jinnchuriki. "Now let's get started. First up, Sasuke versus Nekotori."

"Any rules?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't kill him Nekotori." Kakashi told me. "Other than that, nope. You can go all out." He walked to the edge of the clearing and pulled out a book which he promptly began reading.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei." I responded, then stood opposite of Sasuke as the others went to go stand next to Kakashi sensei at the edge of the clearing. I crouched slightly low to the ground, but I had to keep most of the weight on my left leg since my right ankle was still a little sore. _This is all your fault._ I mentally cursed Kakashi. I couldn't fight a hundred percent even though this kid was still weak.

"Don't hold back." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You'll wish I had." I responded blankly. Almost with a mutal understanding, we moved at the same time, but he was so slow. I managed to get behind him in a flash, and with my claws out and poised at his neck, I paused before I could tear his throat out. He seemed really confused for a second, but once reality hit him, he jumped away from me.

"What the hell was that? A teleportation jutsu? I didn't even see you weave signs!" He complained.

"Jutsu? Signs? I don't use those." I said.

"Then what the hell did you just do? I demand a rematch!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He then crouched low, and poised two kunai in each hand. Probably for getting me while I was far from him, then another pair for hand to hand combat. After seeing that he was so inferior, I stood normally with my nails only slightly unsheathed, and my tail hanging loose. Then, his eyes changed. Both became blood red with these weird spools of black along the edges. I knew that they seemed dangerous, so I took up the same stance as I had before, but my wings were now ready for take off. Once I was ready, I took off towards him, but just as he was about to swing a kunai at me, I flew into the air only to spiral straight back down to knock him down to the ground in one dive. However, once he was down, I sensed that he was still okay, but he wasn't beneath me. I turned around to a presence behind me and dodged a slightly lethal attack. He had lunged forward with a kunai in hand, and since I dodged, I had an easy shot at his back, which I took. However, just before my claws connected with his back, I had to forced my hand to stop before I seriously injured this oblivious genin. Even though I hadn't hit him, the shockwave from my sudden movement caused the smoke from this strange log that took his place to clear, and the winner became clear to the whole team and Kakashi.

"How did you best my Sharingan? I couldn't detect any of your movements!" Sasuke hissed, once he spun around and jumped away from my hand. I stood straight.

"Because I'm not completely human. Your strange eyes seem to only detect normal movement, whereas I rely partially on my training, but mostly on instinct. Besides, to detect my every move, your eyes would have to detect human, cat, and bird instincts, which I doubt it can, whether or not it's as powerful as you think it is." I said, and turned to Kakashi.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"No, I think you've proven yourself. Training's over for the day." He said while putting his book away in his pouch.

"What is she?" Sakura asked so quietly that if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have heard a sound.

"Supposedly, I'm part owl, part hawk, and part cat." I responded to her question. She didn't even have a response, she just turned and started heading to where I guessed was her home. Naruto did the same, but Sasuke glared at me first before he left. Once it was just Kakashi and I, I looked at him, and waited for him to leave. Instead, he just stared at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked "innocently".

"No. I'm still wondering if you've abandoned your mission." He said.

"I have. I have no reason to carry it out anymore. I'm a ninja of Konoha now." I said in a way to convince him of my innocence. When I saw a look of understanding on his face, I almost jumped for joy. Never having lied in my life, it was an amazing feeling to see someone believe a complete lie. _Damn, I'm a great actress…or whatever you call a lying hybrid._ He then turned, and started jumping back to the village. His home wasn't too close to the outer wall, but it wasn't too far towards the large mountain with faces in it. Once he let himself and myself into his small house, he pulled out a small futon and a small blanket.

"You can sleep here until your apartment is ready." He said, and he went to the bathroom at the other side of the house. Once he left, I made a cursory scan of the house, and I saw that it was abnormally plain, and he didn't seem to have any defensive contraptions similar to what Orochimaru had in his house. Then again, this man wasn't a wanted criminal and evil scientist. As I was waiting, I inspected my ankle, and it was already healed thanks to my beautiful genetics. Once Kakashi got back, I was sitting cross legged on the futon.

"What was your mission?" He asked as he sat down on another futon.

"Something." I said, and lied down on the futon and pulling the blanket up.

"Why were you with Orochimaru?"

"Reasons. Why do you always wear a mask?"

"Reasons." I then heard him lie down on his futon. It was quiet for a while, then he suddenly spoke again. "You were one of his experiments weren't you? You were a prisoner of his, weren't you?"

"I guess." I said plainly. "Now sleep. I'm tired." I said, and pulled the blanket over my head.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know. I age differently than normal humans. And why do you insist on interrogating me now?"

"You're not completely human, and you expect me to not be curious about stuff?" He said humorously.

"Well I am mostly human, and I do need sleep." At that, it became silent, and this time, I felt his chakra enter a resting state, and his breathing and heart rate slowed, sure signs that he was asleep. Once I was sure he was asleep, I sat up, and went outside. I took a few sniffs at the air, and picked up Naruto's scent. I got a trail, and followed it. _Why do I feel like there's no scents around his?_ I wondered. Then, once I got to the source of the scent, I noticed that he was in a small apartment. I flew to the other side of the apartment, and peered into the window. He was asleep, and he was alone. Now that I was closer, I noticed that there actually were no scents around here. Just his. At closer inspection, I could also smell a little bit of salt, and eventually, I noticed that he was crying in his sleep. I stared at these tears for a while, and I was thinking about what would happen if I just went missing, and Kabuto and Orochimaru wouldn't be able to find me. That Kakashi and the others wouldn't be able to find me. That would be freedom. While I was still perched on the balcony of Naruto's apartment, I heard someone quietly land on his roof.

"Hello there hybrid."

"Kabuto." I said as calmly as I could, although I was now on high alert.

"I see you've found him. Why don't you catch him now while he's vulnerable?"

"Yes sir." I said, and I turned to Naruto's window, torn now that I slowly realized that the poor kid was so alone. I hopped down, and I slowly cracked open his window. I hopped in, and stood by his bed. _I'm sorry. But I have no choice. I'll seriously die if I disobey now. I'm sorry. Hopefully you're strong, or you'll never make it out alive. Like my former acquaintences._ I placed a claw to his throat, and I pressed it enough to make him wake up due to the prick at his throat. He assessed the situation surprisingly quickly, and he stayed quiet, although I could tell he was tensing up and getting ready to yell or attack, or both. Kabuto came to my side and glared at Naruto.

"Your mission is complete. Just help me deliver him to Orochimaru, and you can be free. We see no need for you now that we have the jinnchuriki." Kabuto mused. _Seriously? This has got to be a trick, Freedom is too sweet, but whatever._

"Yes Sir." I looked at Naruto, and a swift chop to his neck knocked him out cold. I lifted him onto my back, then turned to follow Kabuto out of Konoha. It was a quick journey since Orochimaru was still in his base here. We walked to the entrance of the base, and Orochimaru was there waiting. Without any exchange of words, I let Naruto down at the feet of Orochimaru and knelt before him obediently.

"Good job. Kabuto, she's free to go." Orochimaru said emotionlessly, and I stood up while struggling to keep myself from smiling.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said devilishly. I looked at him, and I suddenly had a sense of impending doom. Before even my reflexes could react, I felt a kunai tear through my flesh at my stomach. I had managed to move fast enough to avoid serious injury, but it still hurt like hell. I clutched a hand to my side, and stared up at Kabuto in horror. He had a smile on his face, and a few shuriken ready in his hand. As he readied himself for another attack, I jetted away, and began flying to the village. Unfortunately, he still threw the shuriken, and a few managed to nick my arms and legs, but nothing too bad. However, I did slowly feel a numbing feeling spreading from those small nicks. I also noticed that he didn't follow, and he didn't attack. My vision slowly started getting blurry, but I had to keep going. I had to escape. I realized that I began tracing down Kakashi's scent since his house was probably the closest. I kept flying as fast as possible, but I kept betting number as I got closer. Eventually, flying became impossible, and I crash landed on the pavement of the village. Luckily, no one was awake, so I hobbled my way down the streets towards Kakashi's house, heavily relying on the walls to even walk. After a little bit, I had to start crawling, and my wings hung loose at my sides and dragging as I dragged myself. I did that for a while, then I noticed grass under my hands, _I'm lost, my senses are out of whack. I'm actually going to die_. I panicked to myself. _I'm dead, no one will know. They'll never know. I'll just rot away, and no one will notice. No one will care, after all, I'm just a fricking hybrid with no story. Just a fricking tool for Orochimaru, just a stranger to Kakashi and his team._ This was the first time since my creation, since I got used to Kabuto's torture, that I cried for myself. I know it's selfish, and I know that it doesn't matter, but after so long of being nothing, it was too much, and I just lied there bleeding and crying, waiting for death, in an unknown area, around an unknown village, with no one to care. I closed my eyes, and I relaxed. It's a wonderful thing, when you're about to die. It's all so numb, and it's peaceful. And there's nothing to worry about. _Wait, Kakashi might actually notice in the morning that two members of his team are missing._ My eyes opened wide, and a new clarity came into my eyes. I looked forward, and I noticed that I was actually near Kakashi's house, and ironically, my hearing came back, and I swear that I could hear the rustling of sheets coming from inside the house.

"H-Hel-lp." I strangled out as loud as I could. "P-Pl-ea-se." I strangled. "H-He-lp me. He-l-p." I continued pleading. Then, as I almost lost consciousness, I saw Kakashi in his doorway staring at me. I gave a weak smile, then my eyes drooped closed. I could barely hear his foot steps get closer, and I could sort of smell the apprehension rolling off him in waves. I really don't know what happened then. For all I know, this numbness, this oblivion, was death. I would be stuck here in this darkness with just my thoughts forever.

 **Kakashi POV**

I heard this sort of strangled voice outside, and I had just gotten up to wash my hands from the usual nightmare of Rin and Obito. When I went outside to see what the noise was, I saw Nekotori lying there, and she smiled at me a little, then she closed her eyes and stopped moving. I ran over, and the smell of her blood was everywhere. A trail of her blood showed where she came from, and the stains on the pavement were smeared blots of her blood. _She crawled here. She struggled to get here. What the hell happened?_ I panicked a little, and I wondered if there was a threat here in the village, but I quickly dismissed that thought since there would've been a bigger fuss. Quickly and gently, I picked up her limp body trying to maneuver her body so that I could pick her wings up easily in my arms. I ended up carrying her bridal style with her wings hanging down and over my arms towards my feet and the rest of her limbs in my arms. She was surprisingly light, but she was abnormally cold. I didn't know if that was because she was part cat, or if she lost too much blood. _I'm stupid. Why the hell would she be warm if she had been bleeding this much._ I tried to focus again, but she began to stir, and her eyes forced themselves open. I looked into her eyes, and they were glistening with tears. She turned her head into my chest, and I could feel her sob. "Stop crying, it'll make it worse." I tried to encourage her to relax as I began running towards the hospital.

"em..sr…ey…Nar…to…help…" She started murmuring, and I couldn't understand a thing she was saying, but she could've been going delirious because of the amount of blood loss she'd sustained. Once I got to the hospital, she was completely unconscious again, and the nurses quickly ushered me to a room where I placed Nekotori on a bed and they began taking her clothes off and began yelling commands, and doctors ran over quickly and began running tests while simultaneously patching her back up. I left the room, but I was still wondering what the hell happened. She seemed unstoppable, so whoever did this must be dangerous…or she let her guard down…or she tripped and fell… _That's stupid. That can't be it. It might've been Orochimaru…NARUTO!_ I suddenly straightened up and ran full speed towards Naruto's apartment. I let myself in forcefully, and I went into his bedroom. I saw that the window was open and there was a slight breeze, and Naruto wasn't there.

 **So, that's all for today! Please Review!**


End file.
